User talk:Puffles206
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Puffles206! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 01:43 - 12/18/2011 Happy 4th of July! July4thcard.png --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 22:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nomination from Techman129 Penguin Style Pose Hey, Puffles. You logged off chat before I could give you the cutout you requested. Here it is in case you still want it. Have fun with your custom. :) -- 04:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No ban! :P I just wanted to let you know that you're NOT getting banned. I've heard that word in Scooby Doo, so it's appropriate and in no-way bad for the chat. Just to help you sleep at night, --Roger6881 17:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC) don't leave Please don't leave puffles ;( Casablancker (talk) 15:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Trolls Thanks for letting me know, Puffles. It appears there was indeed some trouble in chat yesterday. I have reviewed the logs and banned . However, the other users didn't seem to be a problem. If you see any more users being inappropriate or misbehaving, please notify an active chat mod. Thanks, -- 20:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I banned that user from chat, not blocked. And actually, there is a "Ban from chat" link on every user's contributions page, so it is possible for chat mods to ban a user while he or she isn't in chat. XD The more you know, Puffles. The more you knoooowwwww. :-- 22:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Checking out the source code helps. :P You can indent by typing a colon at the start of a new line, similar to how you can make bullets with asterisks or numbered lists with number signs. They are also stackable, meaning you can increase the indent by adding more colons. ::-- 00:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Puffles, Here's an example for how you can construct your signature: Which results Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday! I bought baked you this cake. 123kitten2 21:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) are you really quitting!? dont quit when i see these quitting pages it makes me sad :( Darien8910 (talk) 04:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:06, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 22:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 22:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays ! FROM CADENCE176761 Happy Holidays from Phineas99! Hey there! I have made a gift for you, happy holidays! :D [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 24, 2013 JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy New Year! 15:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on Sunday March 30 so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 - VOTES NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015